Unthinkable
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: And then the unthinkable happened. And by the unthinkable, of course, I mean this fic.


**Unthinkable**

**Summary : **'The Madness of King Scar' was a perfectly normal song... until... THE UNTHINKABLE! NO-O-O! Ppl, you've been warned, I've been listening to Broadway music for days straight...

**Disclaimer : **I dun be ownin nuttin o' dis stuffs, and Disney? If ya be suein' me, at least I be finally gittin to see yer gorgeous faces.

**Notes : **You've been warned... too much Broadway, ppl! The only songs I've listened seriously to in SEVERAL hours are 'The Madness of King Scar' and a few songs ('The King of Broadway', 'Along Came Bialy', and 'Betrayed') from The Producers the new Mel Brooks Musical. Now you've really been warned. This fic is based on 'The Madness of King Scar', and it's humour a la Madness of King Scar/racism. If you ain't a fan of that stuff, GET OUT! ((screams)) Heaven needs to send me my Scar! ((Kivulistock? Lol. I should scream again)) At any rate, I absolutely REFUSE to be serious here... this is a crazy humour a la Madness of King Scar fic, logic has no place here! Also, even though this fic is somewhat based on The Madness of King Scar, it was mainly inspired by 'The King of Broadway'; so you and I owe The Producers credit for this delight. Whoops. Maybe this will win me fame. Or maybe it'll flop, and then I'll get MONEY! Does that give you an idea of what I mean? Yeah. Too much Broadway. I'm in New York, and I live in California; so give me a break! Okay, I'll be serious for a few minutes, to tell you that you probably won't like this fic, because, in short, it's REALLY hard to understand. So yeah. Sympathize my wandering mind.

"Zazu? Why am I not loved?"

Yes you dodo; tell me! I don't want an analysis, I want an opinion; an answer! From a man, well, a bird, not from a dork! I know there must be something more to you; show it to me!

Don't kid me; I know this isn't any damned musical or cartoon. This is my horrid, godawful life.

The Disney villains (A/N: Lol!) were not loved because... they did evil deeds. Nothing about them was positive. But I'm not evil! I've never done a bad thing in my life! If you were actually _listening, _you'd doubt me. Then, I guess I don't want you listening to this.

The guys on the romance songs were unloved by their loves whom they adored. It sounds familiar to me, ooh la la, it's more adoration issues. Why is always unclear in the romance songs, sounds familiar! Ooh la la, it's more confusion!

Maybe, just maybe, my life is a romance song, then. Then I have one question for you, you stupid bird!

WHY AM I NOT FAMED YET!

I haven't even had a show girl with huge tits. (A/N: I apologize.) I haven't had any money; my life is like one BAD Broadway show. Like a flop.

If it doesn't work, everything is jolly and good. Unless you have too much self-dignity. Oh, then it gets all bad and sucky.

If it does work, is it good or bad! Your money either goes up or down, but you get a good self-dignity.

But I'm not the working-musical. I'm the flop. Unfortunately, the hit is my stooge, the IDIOTIC BIRD!

Then, I delt with you some more. The Madness of King Scar was so normal... just a romance flop. Romance song, Broadway flop, romance flop. Creative, ain't it?

Not compared to 'the muffin man'! I'm less than a dumb song! Is my song, the romance flop, any less of a dumb song, though?

So, look at what piled on top of me, you bird. So then, you mention my brother. I am in my right mind, so I throw a fit, and I was proud of that!

And then the unthinkable happened. "Calm yourself Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!" (A/N: That is REALLY complicated to type.)

Whether I'm perfectly fine; I am forever unsure. What I do know was that I wasn't perfectly fine THEN.

By being an idiot, you turned me into an idiot. It's an idiot-eat-idiot-world, now isn't it? The food chain, is that it? The circle of life - now that's witty, don't you think?

More so than the muffin man! I thought so - it's Mufasa's idea! Look at my gorgeous brother. You pride members are so spoiled, getting used to that. I'm the king now! I'm not much to look at, but my paws and eyes aren't undergrown, and my neck doesn't connect to my shoulder, which doesn't connect to my back!

AT LEAST I'M NOT DERANGED!

It's the unthinkable. I live in the unthinkable. I live with the famous villains, with the romance famed guys, and with the Broadway flops.

But they all pretty much hate me like you. The human has an insane want to belong, I guess it's a good thing I ain't a human, 'cause it lets me live without a respector in the world. I don't really "belong", now do I!

I'm not like the mourning stars of greedy Broadway Producers; (A/N: a la Max Bialystock lol) I didn't USED to be the king of anything, I AM the king.

Zazu, feel happy you're a bird. King-hood is jail.

It's the unthinkable. I live in the unthinkable, as a blithering idiot. It's you're fault, you filthy bird.

Let me join the famous villains, the romance famed guys, the Broadway flops, and even the greedy producers of this world.

So then; when I crumple to the ground in emotions and nearly kill myself in stiffness from my sour, rotten positions, holding back sobs, splitting headache and all, that must be the unthinkable.

You have answered my question.


End file.
